


Ears

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly questions Sherlock after the 'Not Her Face' scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> There's not any romance in this, but it can be seen as a begining of something.

''She's not really dead, is she?''

Sherlock looked up from the microscope to find Molly staring at him nervously. ''Pardon?''

''That woman you came to identify with your brother; she's not dead. You just put on a show for Mycroft.'' She twisted the end of her braid in her fingers. ''Why?''

He kept his face neutral. ''What would make you think such a thing?''

''It's just - the few times a body came through with their face being ... beyond recognition, you always took pride in being able to identify them by their ears, before the dental test could be completed. No two ears are exactly alike. If - if you had to see the rest of her when you could have confirmed who she was by her ears, then that must mean you didn't want your brother knowing it wasn't her. You tried to throw him off the scent.''

''I did throw him off the scent.'' He winced inwardly, having just inadvertently admitted to her being right. He sighed. ''I helped her fake her death because at some point I may need her help. Help, which only she can provide. Mycroft knowing of her continued existance, would only hinder things.''

''Oh.'' Molly started collecting beakers to be washed, fiddling with them on her way out. ''John told me who she was,'' she said, stopping at the door, ''isn't she dangerous?''

Sherlock smiled. ''No more dangerous than I.''

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Sherlock Holmes: 'The Adventure of the Cardboard Box' and The Boxcar Children: The Mystery on the Train (#51). Both great reads, by the way.


End file.
